


A Demon Lord's Collection

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Guild Natsu Dragneel, E.N.D. Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Multi, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. The Master of Tartaros enjoys the company of a certain family.





	A Demon Lord's Collection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[DLC]**

**A Demon Lord's Collection**

**[DLC]** **  
Cube hovering over the Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X791**

Within the personal study of Tartaros' Guild Master, Etherious Natsu Dragneel was enjoying the company of three ladies.

With pink hair, a curvaceous body, and the Magic of Maguilty Sense, Meredy Milkovich was an adopted member of the same family as the other women and the youngest by default. She was by then laying on Natsu's lap on the couch with her chest pressed against his.

Meredy's foster mother, Ultear Milkovich, had dark purple hair and a voluptuous body with a strong focus in Time Magic as well as the experience coming from a lifelong Dark Wizard and former Magic Councilor. At the moment, Natsu laid down on her lap with Ultear's own chest pressed against the back of his head.

And to the right of Natsu was Ultear's slim and similar looking biological mother, Ur Milkovich, who had the mastery of Ice-Make and Ice Magics well enough on Wizard Saint status when she was an ordinary Human and was even more powerful as an Etherious after Natsu had Tartaros regather her essence and revive her as one of their own using Hell's Core. While Natsu sat in his comfortable position, Ur was kissing him on the cheek repeatedly.

"Well, don't you look excited, Mother." Ultear teased while Ur took a break from the kissing to shrug with a satisfied smirk.

"Like neither of you are?" She rhetorically asked her and Meredy.

Meredy giggled. "True enough."

Natsu laughed. "And the fun has only just started."

**[DLC]**

**Came up with the idea of Ur being revived as an Etherious way back which felt like a good idea at the time. Also, like with Sherria and Yukino, I wouldn't pair Natsu up with Meredy unless they were close enough in age, so you know.**


End file.
